Shadows of the Sun
by BadgerMama
Summary: Reborn loved his family, it was that love that made him hide them until the gig was up all because he was distracted and made a mistake. Pappa!Harry, James Sirius is Reborn, GEN, one-shot, slight AU next-generation hogwarts(username was once wolflovexXx)


**Hello readers, quick note for you all, first off if you all become shocked by a change in my user name it's because I have every intention to change it, for readers the old name was wolflovexXx, the new will be BadgerMama.**

 **Second off while this is a one shot expect more papa Harry I plan to write more about the other Arcobaleno as this is the first so keep an ear open for more.**

 **Lastly please enjoy!**

 **Summary: Reborn loved his family, it was that love that made him hide them until the gig was up all because he was distracted and made a mistake.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor Hitman Reborn but this plot is all mine!**

* * *

Reborn could still remember a time when he was still not Reborn. A time before all of the mafia madness that he had been dragged into.

As the oldest child to a family of three kids he had always been the leader of their little group. Sure, his adoptive older brother would sometimes take the role but that was usually only because Reborn had still been learning how to get his sister and brother to listen to his law.

Their father had always been a kind man, smart but also very broken. Having suffered through a war in order to free people from the deeds of a broken and insane sky. Their father had done his best to give them everything that he hadn't had growing up, from a good education to the simplest of things such as healthy food. The man had done his best to make them happy.

On the other hand, Reborn detested their mother. In the beginning, it was clear who the caregiver of their family was. His mother never wanted to step into the role, she was far happier doing as she pleased without caring for kids. He had at one point, before their father had caught her cheating with another man, once said that she had 'spent more than enough time wasted on just carrying them for nine months.'

That was perhaps the one moment that truly started to make Reborn hate her but it solidified when she had forced their father to cut his estate in half during their divorce, an estate that was already damaged due to the war. This in the end put their father into the position where he had to put in more hours to make the necessary money to keep them all comfortable. They moved out of their large house and into something more cozy.

Reborn couldn't say he hated moving, in truth the new house brought them all closer even if his little sister refused to be angry at their mother for her actions. Not even their uncles were willing to let her actions slide.

No Reborn could clearly remember his childhood days as the first-born son of Harry James Potter.

* * *

James Sirius Potter. That had been his birth name, chosen by his mother due to her family's tradition of choosing famous names from people in the wizarding world.

It's not that Reborn ever hated his name, after all he had the name of his grandfather and his father's godfather. Though if he was honest his name was a bit plain. James or Jamie as his father had lovingly nicknamed him, had always been a bit eccentric in other people's eyes. They often said it was because of his name's sake but he would later find out it was because he was a Sun.

His father and godmother, Luna, had never tried to make him be calm, they were both proud of him. Jamie went through every school year at Hogwarts with a flamboyant blaze, catching the eyes of many but never being approached. People didn't like to 'bother' the children of the wizarding world's savior.

Jamie never held his father responsible, he couldn't when he saw just how broken he really was. Harry James Potter had once been a very strong vibrant young man, but having his heart broken by the woman that had the galls to call herself his wife 'Lady Potter', had made him crumble and when she went on to try and get him thrown into Azkaban any strength left simply abandoned him.

Jamie had no doubt in his mine had he not been finished with his final year of school that year his father would have been imprisoned in the worst prison in the world (though the Vindice would come in close second later on). Jamie used everything in his power, and some of his extended families, in order to make people back away and leave his father alone.

It was after this that his father, his broken sad father took himself and his younger siblings into the muggle world. Lills and Al still went to school at Hogwarts but their father avoided the magical world at all cost.

It was because of this he was not there when the attempt on his and his sibling's lives struck them. Lills had been hit with something that had blasted her into a wall while Al was being forced into a body bind.

Jamie had been doing fine dispatching several of the attackers when a well-placed Crucio hit him. Face down in the dirt he could only watch as his siblings were being rounded up and were dragged to where their attackers had a portkey.

He had tried to shoot another spell at them but a cutting curse that sliced straight through his chest made him immobile as he bled out. The sight of his baby brother and sister looking at him in horror while he lay dying on the ground was burnt into his memory. But at that moment the fear in their eyes and his determination to protect them sparked something within his chest.

The fire that flared around his hands covering up to his elbows blazed golden as he dragged his body into a standing position. His wand clutched tightly in his hand as he glared down the men that dared to try and take away the last bit of his stable family. It was without thought when he sent curses flying at their attackers knocking them out and freeing his family. Saving the last few strands of his father's stability unknowingly at the same time.

It was at this moment that Renato Saintclair was born.

* * *

His papa had shown up after he had passed out. The breaking of the seal that held back his flames had knocked him out once the danger had passed. But laying in his bed with his papa brushing delicate hands over his forehead to clear his hair out of the way gave him a sense of peace he had missed.

Bright green eyes, eyes that only Al had inherited, gazed back at him lovingly, yet clearer than they had been in months. The whispered 'thank you' was enough to fill his heart with joy.

Jamie would later find out that he had been producing small streams of his flame even in his sleep, healing his father with his warmth.

"They're both fine, you took good care of them."

Such words never made him feel stronger. He fell back to sleep with his father gently combing his long fingers through his messy hair.

* * *

Harry wouldn't find out about his flames till weeks after that incident. Not until he had almost set the kitchen table on fire during an argument with Teddy.

Everyone had been shocked to say the least but before Jamie could offer an excuse Harry came to the rescue with his exclamation that he must have come into his magical inheritance and gained more magic, causing a small burst of accidental magic. It did not escape Jamie when his father shot him a sharp look telling him they would speak about it later, before the Green-eyed man went on to talk about a time when his magic had made the house suddenly very clean when he had a burst.

* * *

"You should have told me." These words had never made Jamie feel so ashamed. He knew that his father would never hurt him but Jamie had held this information to himself because he had liked the idea of being unique.

Harry had looked so worried though as he paced back and forth in his office trying to calm himself for reasons that escaped Jamie.

"You could have gotten yourself killed, or worse put in jail!" Jamie would forever find that hilarious and laugh almost historically when his Aunt Hermy would tell them the story of the time she had said something very similar during their first year of Hogwarts

* * *

Harry took the time to settle himself down before he took the process to explain to Jamie exactly what the fire had been, Dying Will Flames he corrected himself. He came to understand that he was a Sun flame, one with soft sun flames or what others called an Inverted Sun.

Harry had gone on to explain that he had to be careful with this knowledge because the magical society saw Flames as the darkest of magic, soul magic. It's not that Flames were actually magic though, it was the inherent will to live. Even muggles could use this power.

When Jamie asked his father why he knew about this Harry shakily showed him his own Flame, a dull orange flame that wavered the longer Harry allowed it to glow.

Harry, his beloved father was a fractured Sky. A man so beaten down that his own Flame suffered. He explained that the Vindice had come to him after he had accidently released his flames back in his fourth year. With no one to help him after they had released Harry had to practice his Flames alone thus accidentally letting a civilian see him. Vindice showed up moments later to wipe the memory of the young woman and explain to Harry the new power he had, as well as install the fear of breaking the Ormada.

From that moment, Jamie gained a true appreciation for his father. His father that had trained himself so that he wouldn't hurt himself or others around him yet had the will to be able to avoid being pulled into the mafia. A man that had gone through hell and back and yet still hadn't fallen into madness. Not like Voldemort who allowed the madness to take over his mind and control him. Sure, his father had lost something in himself when his Flames cracked but he was so strong that he still stayed clear enough to be able to raise them all into amazing children.

Jamie loved his father, his amazing, strong father.

* * *

While Jamie may praise his father for having the will to avoid the mafia, he did not have the same will. Jamie broke easily. They found him one day and took advantage that he and his father didn't know much about Flames or the mafia. This meant that they had an advantage. The woman that found him had tried to make a Harmonization bond with him but the fact that his papa was already his Sky made it impossible.

This didn't change the fact that Jamie had put his family at risk. They chased down his family and had every intention to kill them off but in a split-second decision he chose to kill them first. The look of horror on his little sister's face almost broke his heart but Harry's quick thinking removed her and Al's memory of the incident.

Harry held all three of them close for days, the fear of losing his children almost driving him crazy. But the mafia now knew of this situation. They had no clue who had done in one of the Don of the Seprima Familia.

Jamie couldn't just leave it as it was, without someone to take the fall they would eventually find out about them again and he wouldn't let his family get hurt.

With a heavy heart, he stepped into the world of the mafia as Renato Saintclair. A young freelancing Hitman.

* * *

Harry didn't completely approve of his choices, but he still loved his first born. Ren as he had begun calling Jamie in order to not slip up at the wrong time was still the child that saved him from himself.

He was still Ren's Sky ever loving and ever encompassing. Renato knew that even away from his papa he had a home to return to when he needed. And so, he took careful measurements to remove any evidence that he had ever existed as James Sirius Potter. He removed documents, the ones in the magical world were safe but the muggle world were burnt without discretion, people had their memory erased, and he laid a false trail in case people would still try to look into his past. (He silently thanked the gods that his father had once been an Auror otherwise he would have forgotten many important steps.)

And so, James Sirius Potter died.

* * *

Years later after Renato had been sucked into the mess that was the Arcobaleno curse he knew he had to tell his father.

He hadn't realized just how bad this situation would be until he had stepped onto that mountain. The form he was stuck in nearly made him cry with grief, and rage with hatred.

He hadn't seen his father in almost a year by that point, Iron Hat had told them not to leave or they would not be allowed back, so now he could only imagine the look his family would have when they saw him next.

This had been a mistake. Everything from the start was a mistake, he should have known the moment that Luce tried to Harmonize with him. The other's thought that he had, but in truth the tall man, (as he was truly a man by this point, thirty-three year of age) had taken her away from the rest and politely asked for her to stop her attempts, as he already had his Sky (no matter how fragile his Sky was.)

Nonetheless he had pressed forward, he had far too much pride in his skill to walk away so simply.

He should have walked away.

* * *

His papa tried everything, gave his all in his attempts to break the curse but nothing worked, called Hermione to their side to see if she could figure it out but even she had no clue.

So, Renato, in the comfort of his papa's arms allowed himself to cry, to cry for his foolishness, and bull headedness, Gryffindor indeed.

* * *

Years passed and Renato moved on from his other name, moved on from his past mistakes. Reborn was the next name he chose for himself, one that was simple so that his papa could still call him Ren when he slipped up.

Reborn grew use to his new body; he by no means liked the body he was stuck with but he lived with it anyway.

Every year he visited his papa and siblings on random dates so that the mafia would never know what he did when he disappeared off the radar. He could no longer simply run off anymore; he was now one of the strongest seven, an Arcobaleno, people had to know where he was in fear that if he disappeared it would mean the demise of a familia.

Reborn wasn't happy with this change in his life but he wasn't angry either.

* * *

When Reborn was asked to teach a snot nose kid he almost said 'no' to the request, he was happy to be free, but the request would make the family have a debt to him, something he could call on in a time of need if he ever needed it, after all he did have a non-mafia affiliated family and Chiavarone famiglia was one of the better familias as a whole; not the best but they tried to avoid the darker side of things.

Dino was a stupid brat though. He was so whiny that Reborn often lost his patience with the blond to the point that he used unkind techniques to teach the boy. Perhaps it was the famed 'Black madness' that he got from his great grandmother Dorea, but Reborn truly enjoyed watching his student run away from massive lions and other wild animals, (his father would kill him if he knew what he was doing.)

* * *

He was assigned another kid, again he would have said 'no' but this was Vongola. It was hard to say no to Vongola when they could so easily make your life a living hell.

Nonetheless he never expected this new job would mean that he would practically be raising the kid.

The brat's father left without a cent of care in giving time in his development while his mother was a cloudy ditts. Reborn had a feeling she was a Flame rejection, someone whose Flame was not compatible with their soul so they would go into discord. It could happen in many ways such as trying to harmonize with an unwilling Sky that was stronger than them. But none the less the boy needed help; so much help.

* * *

Reborn never planned to ever feel close to anyone within the mafia, Luce's betrayal ruined any hope he had for them. Yet when he met Sawada Tsunayoshi something changed. The boy was a civilian born, like he had been, yet he wouldn't bend to Reborn's will so easily. He was determined to stay away from the mafia and its craziness, in much the way his papa had been, and this was something that endeared the young brunet to his crazy tutor.

Tsuna was stubborn and free much in the same way that Harry had been before he had been hurt. It made Reborn remember the days when he was a kid and his father would chase him and his siblings around their quidditch pitch with so much energy that they would flop down before they ever escaped their father.

Tsuna was freeing and made Reborn feel happy again despite the fact that he had been cursed so horribly. Not that he would ever tell the boy.

Reborn wondered if this was like the feeling his papa had gotten when he had been born. That warmth of knowing that the child in front of you would be molded by your hard work and pride that they would be able to go out in the world and be happy.

Tsunayoshi was truly Reborn's prized student, and not for the same reason that others thought he would be.

* * *

Learning that Bakuran had killed his family in the other timeline had made Reborn feel a cold chill of hatred for the white-haired menace. His papa's wand thrown at his feet while the photos of his siblings' blood pooling around their mangled corpses' would follow him for the rest of his life.

The moment they were back in the past and he had time away from Tsuna and the boy's Guardians he allowed Leon to transform and made a call to his papa.

The sleepy 'hello' that followed would give the baby sized man a comfort he would cherish.

They would talk for hours as Reborn listened to his papa's words allowing them to flow over him and set his nerves to rest.

* * *

The moment the curse was broken Reborn had to leave he had to tell his papa. So, under the presence that he had left to tell Nono of the development, Reborn went home.

As always, his papa sat by the large sun window in their sitting room. With soft steps, he made his way over to his Sky a small smile on his face as he hopped up onto the man's lap. Green eyes lit up with joy as Harry hugged his son close, it had been so long since they had last seen each other. Harry listened to the stories that his son told him and smiled as he learnt that the curse was now lifted. It would only be a matter of time before either the Arcobaleno or his papa and Aunt found the solution.

Sadly, Reborn couldn't stay, he still had Tsuna to finish teaching and so flew back to Japan to continue his job. He was on contract after all.

* * *

So perhaps Reborn should have known that one day his 'secret' life and his mafia life would eventually meet.

It wasn't some huge battle or even a big boss that Tsuna needed help with.

After Reborn had finally started growing, (it turned out that Verde was wrong they wouldn't be growing as natural children but at an accelerated rate of a few years every few months.) he should have known that the normal attempts on his life would continue. It wasn't unusual for someone to try and kill him, Lambo had after all even given it a shot, but this time it was someone who was actually skilled.

He had been minding his own business and watching Tsuna stumble around trying to calm his friends when the almost silent crack sounded through the air. Having not realized that the attempt was actually going for Tsuna until it was almost too late Reborn made the only choice he had on such a slow notice. The bullet slid through his skin causing pain to bloom through his eighteen-year-old body. Perhaps had he not been developing so quickly he would have been more honed into the attack but because his senses were a bit off he had let this one attack slip by.

The boys quickly realized something was wrong and moved to protect Tsuna even as Reborn singled his gun onto the man that had shot him, ruthlessly taking him down.

Gripping his side as he searched for more men but seeing the boys moving into action to check the area, as Reborn had conditioned them to do, he allowed himself the chance to lower himself down onto his knees. The bullet had hit something far worse than he thought. Looking down at the puddle of blood growing at his feet Reborn felt his brain grow hazy.

Perhaps it was the loud crack that snapped him from his dull thoughts or the soft hands that cupped his face but Reborn felt his eyes focus on the bright green eyes that gazed back into his full of fear.

His papa had more gray strands mixed into his hair and a few more wrinkles but it was still his papa.

Reborn was so distracted by this that he wasn't fully aware that Tsuna and his Guardians would also be seeing his papa. Making realizations, some not fully correct but realizations nonetheless, as they saw the untamable mess of hair and sharp cheekbones. Sure, he was stronger built, and taller than his papa but he was the child that took after his papa the most when things came down to it.

At last Reborn set his head down onto his papa's shoulder and sighed; he could feel Sky flames soothing over his body and shifting his Flames to his wound to heal it quickly and effectively.

Dark brown eyes almost black in color shifted to look around once his awareness began to return and at that moment Reborn realized that everyone from Tsuna and his Guardians to the Arcobaleno (having shown up after their Flames had clued them into the fact that one of their own were injured) stood around them.

His eyes landed on Mammon whose eyes were wide and Reborn just knew, without a doubt the gig was up.

"Harry Potter." The name of his father, his beloved papa, his Sky.

Those eyes tracked onto his still kneeling form and widened even more. "No way! You can't be! There's no way!" his eyes were jumping between them clearly realizing that yes they were related.

Reborn stifled the need to pull out his gun and shoot the squealing idiot but his papa must have known what he was thinking as soft hands gripped his own. "You're the missing James Potter! You're his son!"

The gig was up.

* * *

On a later note, Reborn couldn't help but smile as he watched his papa snuggle Tsuna close. While most Sky's felt inferior when in the presence of another Sky that was stronger than them, which Tsuna was, his papa who was a little bit cracked thanks to his Flame simply adored the younger boy. His eyes bright with joy that Reborn hadn't seen in so long. It was worth it letting this small group in on his secret if it meant that his papa would be happy.

The glowing smile that sparkled back at him made every little bit worth it.

* * *

 **If people relies yes I did change from father to papa on purpose because Reborn has grown to honor his Italian life and so like with Nana he uses the Italian side for names, while Jamie will use father until he makes that transition.**


End file.
